Stargazing
by daily-chan
Summary: Mushra and Estea go stargazing on a night when they can't sleep on a cold night. Friendship fic, no pairing..well except for Estea's crush


STARGAZING

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or it's characters. If I had the show would have never stopped so soon.

Friendship fic

Summary: Mushra goes stargazing with Estea but something goes wrong……

I borrowed without asking the idea of a fic about stargazing from my friend Ralisa…sorry but I'll make it up to you

Dedicated to:

Ralisa:

As a way to make it up for borrowing you're Naruto stargazing idea, and for everything you've done for me

Mushraluvr:

Who asked if I would come back with a Shinzo fic one day… hides from her evil glare she's giving me right now for coming back with such a lousy fic..…help ducks the flying tomatoes!)

Windflame:

For all her support and the water gun she gave me in The meeting to keep sago and Mushra off my back when they were fighting…the gun really helps a lot thank you

Some names are spelled differently in countries, Kutal is named Gutal in my country so I'll name him like that.

Also Ray, San en Estea….got no idea how they are called in other countries but it are the little kittens i mean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stargazing

She signed as she turned on her blanket and looked at the others. The others were all soundly asleep. She pouted as she crossed her arms as she trembled slightly. Why would she be the only one that couldn't sleep in this cold. Signing again she stood up as she realized she was thirsty.

"Estea? Why are you awake?" Startled by the sudden sound she turned around and looked upwards. "Mushra…I can't sleep." "Oh." The fire Enterran jump out of the tree and landed softly in front of her. "To cold huh?" Slowly she nodded as a small blush formed on her face. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on the purple-haired boy, even though he seemed completely oblivious to it.

"I can't sleep either." He frowned for a moment as he watched towards the camp. "Hey, you want to come up in the tree with me?" enthusiastically Estea nodded completely forgetting about her thirst. "Yeah!"

Mushra smiled at her and she felt her blush increase as he picked her up from the ground and with one smooth movement climbed into the tree and sat down high on a branch. He crossed his legs together and placed her on top of them so she wouldn't fall off.

Then he leaned against the tree and looked upwards. Estea could hear his steady heartbeat close to her and felt the warmth of his skin as she blushed. She turned to look up to him. "Mushra?…Why couldn't you sleep?" He looked down to her and smiled. "It's too cold." "But you are an fire Enterran, shouldn't you be able to warm yourself up?"

At those words Mushra laughed softly, a sound she loved to hear. "No I can't, not with this much cold, my fire isn't strong enough without my hyper form to keep me warm in this weather."

Estea nodded as she blushed again and moved closer to him so she was sitting with her back against his chest. "Then I'll have to keep you warm if you can't do it yourself." She didn't look at him but felt the small chuckle he released as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alright then, fair is fair. You keep me warm and I'll keep you warm."

He smiled at her and looked up to the sky again. Estea followed his movement and looked at the many stars. She tried to count them but soon lost track of the amount. "There are so many, how do you know how many there are?" "No one knows. Every day the number of stars change."

"How come?" She looked up into Mushra's blue eyes and saw the stars reflected in them, making them glow lightly. "Because every day a few stars fall down." " Stars fall down?" "Yeah, but new ones come in place of them." Estea looked up towards the stars again and frowned before she looked back at Mushra. "Why do they fall down?" Mushra blinked as he looked at her. "I don't know…I guess they get old and tired of hanging in the air for so long?"

"Shouldn't we help them up again then?" Mushra laughed. "You won't be able to. The stars that fall down never reach the earth. But with every star you see falling you may do a wish and they say it will come true."

"Why is that?" "I don't know, it just is. Yakumo told me it was something the humans used to do when they saw a star falling down." "Are the wishes coming out too?" Mushra smiled as he looked at the sky again. "That I also don't know, but isn't it just fun to do it?"

Estea shrugged as she too looked up again. "I guess so, if it's true I'll wish for a whole truckload of ice-cream!" Mushra chuckled. "Wouldn't have thought anything different. But you can't say you're wish out loud or it won't come out." "Oh." She slapped her hands before her mouth, making Mushra laugh again.

"Where do the new stars come from?" Mushra laughed before he coughed once. "Do you always ask this many questions?" Estea blushed and looked up to him only to see him smiling at her showing her that he was playing around. "I don't know where the new stars come from."

"But you do have an guess?" Mushra smiled again at her and shrugged.

"I always thought that maybe it are the creatures that lived on Enterra. That when someone dies they gather up in the stars to look over us. When a star falls down it is a soul that fulfilled his task to watch over someone and can rest now completely." Estea looked at him in awe. "You really think that?" Another shrug as Mushra pulled her a little closer to himself. "I don't know, but it's what I'd like to believe." "I believe that you are right." They shared a smile before they both looked up to the sky again.

There were so many stars shining. "But whatever they are, they really do look pretty don't they?" "Yeah they do." In comfortable silence they looked at the lightened black sky.

After a while Estea suddenly saw a beam of light running really fast downwards. "Mushra! Was that a falling star, can I make a wish now?" She turned to look at Mushra as he didn't answer with a small smile but that slowly faded away as she looked at him.

Mushra's eyes were closed and he looked really pale even though his cheeks were really red. His breathing was harsh and shallow and cold air came out of his blue lips. "Mushra?…." The fire Enterran didn't react to her voice and it was only now that she noticed the trembling he did. "Mushra!.. stop it, you aint funny."

Estea shook him and looked at him angrily but she knew that the other would never fool her like this. He really was in trouble. "You need help…Sago….UNCLE GUTAL!" She screamed on top of her lungs and saw way down on the ground her huge uncle jump up startled. "Uncle Gutal, Mushra is acting weird."

She saw Sago and Yakumo jump up as well and as Sago shivered in the cold his eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh crap. Gutal make warm water, Yakumo get wood and put the campfire on as high as you can. Ray, San you two gather blankets." He easily jumped upwards to the tree and landed a branch above them. He didn't waist time to look at Mushra and gathered the small youth in his arms, with Estea still on top of him. "Hang on tight Estea."

He jumped out of the tree and ran towards the camp fire that Yakumo had strengthened. As Sago sat down by the campfire Estea jumped out of Mushra's lap and looked how Sago tightened the blankets around Mushra's slender form. He held the young Enterran close to his chest and rubbed his chest in a evenly motion as Gutal came running to them with a kettle filled with warm water.

"Put some water over a cloth and give it too me." Gutal did as he was told and handed Sago the warm cloth. "Sago, can I help?" Estea looked at Sago pleading as the water Enterran moved the cloth over Mushra's neck and face before placing it on his forehead. He looked at her pleading and scared eyes for a moment before he nodded. "Rub his chest to make him warm again but keep the blanket in place."

Estea nodded as she put her task into work as Sago rubbed his arms. The others sat down around the campfire and looked at Mushra. "What happened to him Sago?" Ray asked as he looked at him. Sago signed as he looked at Mushra and brushed some hair out of his face. "He's a fire Enterran. His body can't stand the cold very well." "Why doesn't he just warm himself up then?" San asked.

"He can't, it takes to much energy and his fire isn't strong enough to hold on against this kind of cold." Estea looked at Mushra with tears in her eyes. Now she looked back at Mushra's movements she realized that she should have seen it coming.

Sago was able to catch her expression and tilted her head with his finger. "It's not you're fault. You did the right thing when you noticed it." Estea nodded. "What were you two doing in the tree that high anyway?" "We were stargazing." As she said that she remembered the falling star she had seen and clapped her hands together as she looked at Mushra. She looked up to the sky and bit her bottom lip. I wish that Mushra will be alright again. She thought as hard as she could.

After a few moments she looked down at Mushra again and saw that he had gained some color to his cheeks again. She gasped and moved closer to him. "Yeah, he's doing better. He'll be alright now. You did a good job Estea." Sago smiled at her as he hugged Mushra close to him.

Slowly Mushra's eyes opened half way and he blinked as he looked at Estea tiredly. "Mushra!" He smiled at her before he stretched a little bit, making the blanket fall off a bit. The others signed in relief as he slowly sat up a bit. He was still shivering but he was awake and with a lot more color then before. He looked around him a bit confused before he settled his gaze at Estea again.

Her eyes became watery and she hugged Mushra. "I'm so glad you are alright!" The boy chuckled as he slowly hugged Estea as well. "I'm fine, thanks." His voice was raw but his eyes were shining again in the starlight and Estea couldn't help but to smile.

Mushra yawned and leaned against Sago again and held his arms open. "Wanna sleep little one?" She nodded fierce fully and laid down in Mushra's arms and hugged him closely. She looked up to see that Mushra had closed his eyes again and was asleep again and closed her own eyes. Ignoring every voice around her she too drifted off to sleep, finally able to after a long night.

And in her dreams she would stargaze with Mushra again and smiling again. And she couldn't help but to think that wishes really did come out...

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright…I know this was a terrible attempt for a sappy fic…but while I was writing this I remembered how Mushra couldn't stand the cold, so I just had to put it in

Hope you all liked it, if you did I might make some more Estea/Mushra friendship thingies, if you wonder why...i like Mushra...i like Estea and still remember how she's the only kitten that Mushra's honestly worried and kind for (remember inside that old school)

Reviews are very highly appreciated!


End file.
